un novio para wy!
by jeannymard
Summary: nueva zelanda esta desesperado porque wy actua muy varonilmente, tiene miedo de que se vuelva una hungria dos, asi que habla con algunas naciones para planificar citas a ciegas con otras micronaciones masculinas, un enredo total micronaciones sueltas por todos lados, amor, amistad, corazones rotos y wy que esta en el medio de todo siente que se volvera loca...


Ooooh amo a wy es una de las pocas chicas de hetalia que me cae bien junto con ucrania. Hay muy pocos fic de ella así que decidí hacer uno con los chicos con los que más la emparejan claro nada realmente serio creo que abran parejas yaoi sorpresas.

Claro que va a aparecer en portada va hacer el chico con el que le toca de pareja.

Wy es muy enamoradiza (o por lo menos en este fanfic) así que los va querer a todos por igual y a la final verán con quien se queda.

Todo fue idea de una madre desesperada. U.u (nueva Zelanda)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un novio para wy**

No era raro ver a Australia gritándole al televisor, todos los días lo hacía y él lo veía desde la cocina y ahogaba todas sus penas en un suspiro.

Los niños estaban durmiendo y el estaba preparando el desayuno, no entendía porque su esposo no podía venir a ayudarlo aunque sea a rayar el queso, tenía que hacerlo todo el maldición.

Cuidar a los niños, sacar al koala meter al koala, darle comida a la oveja, darle comida al pájaro, darle comida al canguro, darle comida al koala y al final darle comida a su familia.

Se escucharon los pasos acelerados de los niños bajar las escaleras. Gritos, golpes, quejidos de dolor, lo normal.

—WYYYY DAME MI CAPA!. —grito un niño algo vano y vestido elegantemente, extendiéndole la mano a la pequeña niña que le tiro un pincel gigante en la cara.

—nuncaaah. —grito la niña que salió corriendo.

—MADREEEEEH WY NO ME QUIERE DAR MI CAPA DILE QUE ME LA DE, MADREEEEEH. —nueva Zelanda se masajeo la sien como fue que Australia lo convención de cuidar a esos niño, aunque los quería y tuviera una paciencia increíble a veces se lamentaba.

Hutt River y wy eran realmente escandalosos.

—MAMÁ MAMÁ MAMÁ MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. — no lo soportaba mas, que estaba haciendo Australia en ese momento, gritándole al televisor claro está.

—GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE ASTRALIA VAMOOOOS RUMBO AL MUNDIAL DE BRASIIIIIL. —joder por que tuvo que enamorarse de alguien como él.

El tierno y lindo nueva Zelanda con una sonrisa fingida se acerco a su marido y tomo el control remoto del televisor y se apago.

—hey. —se quejo el australiano.

—aah al fin pones atención, ok te lo diré de una buena vez voltea tu cara. —el australiano lo miro raro pero le hiso caso y volteo hacia atrás la cabeza.

Vio un completo despelote, la pequeña wy estaba golpeando a su hermano mayor Hutt River con una escoba sin compasión alguna, el hombre moreno quedo con cara de wtf, y volteo a ver a su "esposa".

—ya viste verdad. —seguía sonriendo de manera tétrica, pero luego cambio su sonrisa a una cara de claro enfado, poco comunes en el neozelandés. —ahora diles algo a tus hijos para que dejen de desordenar la casa, POR QUE NI TU NI ELLOS ME AYUDAN A LIMPIAR!. — le tiro el control remoto en la cara, a veces una persona tan dulce podría cambiar por completo si se enoja.

—ya voy amor, niños no hagan enfadar a su madre. —dijo con la cara roja gracias al golpe de nueva Zelanda.

—CALLATE. —le gritaron wy y Hutt Riven al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso la noche llego y el neozelandés tenía pereza de cocinar, Australia no cocina porque dice que eso no es para machos buenotes como él, Hutt Riven dice que los chicos de clase alta no cocinan les cocinan y wy bueno ella no sabe, así que ordenaron pizza.

Esperaron que la piza llegara y cuando sonó el timbre Australia y wy salieron corriendo al encuentro de la pizza.

—YO ABRO. Grito despavorido corriendo en calzones hasta la puerta.

—NO YO. — wy le salto por encima pisando la cabeza de su padre-hermano mayor llegando primero a la puerta y abriéndola desesperadamente, tenía hambre y mucha.

Australia?, bueno el estaba en el suelo agonizando de dolor.

—deme acá. —wy le quito la pizza con desesperación al tipo, quien se asusto por la actitud de la niña y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Nueva Zelanda al ver la actitud de la chica no pudo evitar pensar que era un tanto… masculina?, si masculina.

Y volteo la cara para ver a su otro hijo, el cual se estaba peinando el cabello frente a un espejo.

Y vio que el joven Hutt Riven era un tanto femenino.

Dejo pasar lo de Hutt Riven, pero se dio cuenta de que wy necesitaba ayuda urgente cuando estaban comiendo, es decir incluso Australia comía más educadamente que ella, era más lo que botaba que lo que comía.

—cariño podrías procurar por lo menos que los restos de la pizza que estas literalmente devorando caigan dentro del plato. —dijo sonriendo nueva Zelanda su metodología de educar era no forzar a sus hijos por lo menos con Hutt Riven funcionaba.

—ytwrw tt ewrtetqyj. —dijo hablando con la boca llena y restos de comida salían volando.

—mi amor traga primero y luego límpiate. —nueva Zelanda seguía sonriendo forzadamente.

Wy trago todo lo que tenía en la boca bruscamente y se limpio con la manga del abrigo que siempre cargaba.

—esta bien. —dijo wy para luego volver a devorar la pizza.

Era muy evidente la diferencia entre sus dos hijos.

Hutt Riven comía con cubiertos incluso su se trataba de un perro caliente o una hamburguesa.

Y wy en resumidas cuentas comía como un cerdo.

Nueva Zelanda le dio un codazo a su esposo y este volteo a verle.

—as algo idiota. —le dijo por debajo sin borrar su sonrisa forzada.

Australia paro de comer y miro a wy.

—wy debes ser más educada mira a tu hermano. —Australia, wy y nueva Zelanda voltearon a ver a Hutt Riven y se arrepintieron al verlo echándose brillo en los labios con un espejito para mirarse.

Hutt Riven sintió que lo miraban y volteo, al ver la cara que pusieron sus familiares solo suspiro.

—es para que no se me reseque los labios. —finalizo y siguió haciendo lo que hacía.

Australia se masajeo la sien y dijo.

—Hutt Riven necesita una novia.

Fue ahí cuando a nueva Zelanda se le prendió el foco, un novio era todo lo que necesitaba wy y tenía a los pretendientes completos las micro naciones de todo el mundo.

Empezaría llamando a sus respectivos representantes para formar citas, llamaría a Polonia para que la vistiera, la maquillara y la dejara como toda una princesita a Mónaco para que le enseñara modales, a Francia para que le diera algunos temas de conversación, bueno pensándolo mejor a él no, sería mejor llamar a España era el país de la pasión después de todo, tenía que saber algunos temas de conquista que le sirvieran perfecto a su hija.

Se levanto de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, y les sonrió.

—enseguida vuelvo. —salió corriendo de el comedor.

Wy y Hutt Riven miraron a Australia como pidiendo una explicación.

—le dieron ganas de ir al baño. —todos asintieron y siguieron comiendo.

Mientras nueva Zelanda sacaba todo tipo de números de teléfono de sus cajones y marco, el primero en llamar seria a Turquía sabia que su protegido republica turca de Chipre del norte era un niño callado y buena persona, buen pretendiente para su hija.

El teléfono no tardo en repicar y tras la otra línea se escucho la voz del turco.

—hola.

—ah hola soy nueva Zelanda. —dijo pegando el teléfono más a su oído.

—jajaja el niño que parece un corderito jajajaja, que raro que llamas que se te ofrece.

Lo de corderito molesto un poco al castaño pero le resto importancia.

—quería ver si me presta a tu micro nación. —contesto sin más.

—… .

—y bien me lo prestas.

—se puede saber para qué.

—es que me preocupe que wy termine como Hungría marimacha y filmado a hombre teniendo sexo. —confeso el neozelandés.

—uuh eso sí que sería malo está bien solo déjame pensar el día para la cita ok.

—de acuerdo. — colgó el teléfono, wy no sabía que le esperaba.

.

.

.

XXX

—con quien hablabas. —un pequeño niño moreno de ojos ambar.

—ah nada pequeño. —le dijo agallándose y palmeándole el hombro.

—TURQUIA LADRON DEVUELVEME A MI HERMANO LE DIRE A EGIPTO Y A EL SEÑOR GRECIA QUE ME LO ROBASTE. —de la nada salió Chipre gritando como loco.

—VETE ERES MOLESTO NIÑO. — le grito Turquía de vuelta.

Norte de Chipre solo suspiro y se fue era lo mismo siempre ellos dos paliándose por él.

.

.

.

XXX

En la casa que Suecia y Finlandia compartían. Se escucho sonar el teléfono.

—Su-san dile a ladonia que se vaya a bañar y si no quiere llévalo tú mismo, dile que si no lo hace no podrá jugar con kegelmugel. —tino sabia que amenazar a ladonia con kegelmugel nunca fallaba.

Toma el teléfono y contesta.

—holaaa. —dijo feliz como siempre.

—hola Finlandia soy nueva Zelanda.

—oh que extraño que llames sucede algo. —dijo con un tono preocupado.

—no solo quiero que tus hijos salgan con wy mi hija para ver si así se comporta o algo. —le responde.

—oooh ya veo de acuerdo hablare con su-san y después te digo. —colgó el teléfono y vio pasar como un rayo a un mojado y desnudo ladonia, de tras de él venía Suecia con un paño para taparlo.

—ese no es mi paño es el de Peter y no quiero que se me peguen sus gérmenes.

Tino le jala la oreja y este se queja del dolor.

—no voy a permitir que andes por la casa desnudo jovencito. —y tino se lo lleva de la oreja directo a vestirlo.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA IDIOTA!. —le grita Peter tapado solo con una toalla.

—CALLATE. —ladonia le lanza un avión de juguete que encontró por ahí pero no le alcanzo a dar, por eso Peter le saco la lengua.

—te d´je q´e esperaras en el bañ´.

—ya voy.

.

.

.

XXX

Devuelta con nueva Zelanda, van tres faltan cuatro, el siguiente Austria y kegelmugel.

Volvió a marcar y el teléfono a repicar.

—alo quien habla. —el austriaco estaba tomando una taza de café mientras veía por la ventana.

—nueva Zelanda quiero que kegelmugel salga con wy. —a el neozelandes le dio por ser directo.

—lo siento no va hacer posible. —dijo tangente el austriaco.

—Q-que por qué. —tartamudeo el chico.

—es gay, me lo confeso hace dos semanas que está enamorado de ladonia la micro nación de Suecia.— dijo sin más el austriaco.

—oh b-bueno adiós. —colgó rápidamente el teléfono, ok iba uno menos faltan tres.

Le sigue estados unidos y molossia.

Ok un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos yyyyyy.

—HELLO QUIEN DESEA HABLAR CON MI HEROICA PERSONAAA!.

Nueva Zelanda aparto el teléfono de su oído para no quedar sordo y hablo.

—en realidad te llamo porque necesito a molossia. —dijo tranquilo el neozelandés, sabia lo escandaloso que era, vivió con él un tiempo en la casa de Inglaterra.

—AH QUE MOLOSSIA WHAT!. —le voy vio a gritar estados unidos, nueva Zelanda volvió a apartar el teléfono.

—aaah este estados unidos, podrías hablar un poco más despacio, es decir no estoy sordo, puedo escucharte perfectamente.

—ok*, para que quieres que te preste a molossia, ese chico es una verdadera patada en el culo. —el norte americano se masajeo la sien.

—es solo para que wy aprenda a comportarse como una señorita.

—oooooooooh no entiendo.

Nueva Zelanda quería pegar su cabeza contra el suelo en ese momento.

—es para ver si con alguien que le guste se pueda comportar y no pasar vergüenza delante de esa persona. —explico nueva Zelanda.

—oh está bien.

—gracias. — colgó el teléfono sin darle oportunidad a Alfred de terminar lo que hiba a decir.

—pero no creo que molossia, sea el chico que buscas. —dijo después de que nueva Zelanda le colgó el teléfono.

—eres un maldito estados unidos. —un pre-adolecente de pelinegro aparece de la nada pelándole los dedos a su padre.

—mientras vivas bajo este techo haras lo que yo diga jovencito. — le grita el estadounídense.

Mientras tanto en Japón.

—muchas gracias Japón, te devolveré el favor tan pronto pueda. —un chico casi idéntico a Kiku solo que más pequeño y con un corte más moderno, llevaba en sus manos un bento.

—no te preocupes nikko-chan puedes venir aquí las veces que quieras.

—hai. —nikko nikko asintió y con su gallina al lado y su bento se fue. —Japón se despidió con la mano.

—sayonara nikko-chan. — no podía creer lo independiente que era ese niño.

Entro a su casa y oyó el teléfono sonar se acerco a tomarlo.

—mochi mochi… aah nueva Zelanda-san que se le ofrece… …nikko nikko?... con wy.. Cuando, tratare de hablar con él es muy independiente incluso vive solo, si entiendo, vere que puedo hacer, adiós.

kiku suspiro hablar con nikko nikko, el nunca le prestaba atencion

en italia

—ve~ seborga no le mires el trasero a la señorita.

la señorita se dio cuenta de eso y salio corriendo.

—eres un maldito pervertido.

—bene por lo menos no soy gay como ustedes.

—que dijiste mal nacido niño.—el telefono de romano empezo a sonar.

—diga.—contesto romano de mala gana.—si como sea contal de no verlo, se comporta un poco fiera no importa mejor ok chao.

—ve~ quien era romano.

—si quien era, era una chica~.

—no era nadie importante.—romano guardo su telefono en el bolsillo.

.

.

.

XXX

—ok hasta luego. —el neozelandés colgó el teléfono.

—con quien hablabas amor. —el australiano se asomo a la habitación que compartía con su hermano menor-esposa.

—uum con nadie, por cierto donde esta wy. —pregunto sonriendo.

—con Hutt Riven peleando por el control de el televisor, ya sabes lo típico.

—bueno dile que empaque sus maletas porque mañana vamos a turquia.

* * *

**N/A:** no tenía nada que hacer y quería hacerle un fic a wy por que la quiero carajo es muy mona =w= TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PROTO LO JURO QwQ


End file.
